Black Impact
by Eyto
Summary: Conan résout aujourd'hui des affaires internationales anonymement. Mais dans l'ombre, l'Organisation grandit et agit, et c'est à l'aide du FBI que le détective rajeuni se lance dans une investigation complète sur les hommes en noir... quitte à perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher. Chap 11. #Abandonnée.
1. (Intro) Good Job !

Hello !

Et ouais, une nouvelle fiction que j'annonce depuis déjà deux mois. Déjà, parlons du titre, il vient de l'épisode 425, mais il correspond bien au thème de la fic...

Pour le contexte, Shinichi a 17 ans et rétrécit de 6 ans, soit 11 ans en Conan. La fiction commence un an après, Conan a donc 12 ans. On est dans un "univers parallèle", tout ce qui a été fait dans le manga n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais TOUT sera expliqué. Lisez pour le plaisir, en gardant des questions en tête ;)

Concernant les chapitres, il y aura deux grandes PARTIE. La partie 1 c'est... celle-ci. La partie 2 se déroulera quelques années plus tard, je ne dis rien.

Et pour finir : le couple. Je garde le Conan x Masumi. Le CoAi j'en ai trop fait, et Ran c'est bien trop basique (CoMasu c'est beau en plus :)). Maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira et... Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Black Impact<br>**

**(INTRO : Le vol des archives)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Fin Avril 2006_

_« Radio fréquence 8801. Ici Kaderma, président du conseil gouvernemental du Japon. Nous sommes actuellement en alerte noire. Je répète, besoin d'aide, alerte noire… urgence… les forces… »_

_Deux mois plus tôt  
><em>  
><em>Début Mars 2006<em>

Une balle de sniper. Une seconde. Une dernière.  
>James Black tomba sur le sol, la tête tapant contre le muret derrière lui. Le sang coulait sur son visage, et même sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Alors que son arme tomba à terre, et que des hélicoptères au-dessus de lui se posèrent, un homme en noir s'approcha de lui, un pistolet magnum à la main.<p>

- Vous avez perdu, Black-san, dit-elle.

_"C'est impossible…" pensa-t-il._

- Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête. La prochaine fois, éviter de vous mêler de nos affaires.

James ferma les yeux, son corps ne répondant plus.

_Hôpital central de Tokyo, 2 Mars, 21 heures._

_Forte pluie et vent violent._

- Bien, Black-san. Dîtes nous ce qui est arrivé, où et quand, demanda Conan.

James acquiesça et expliqua la situation sans passer par quatre chemins : l'Organisation refait surface.  
>Car en effet, depuis maintenant trois mois, les hommes en noir avaient totalement disparu. Récemment, le directeur général du FBI avait découvert qu'une équipe menée par Gin se trouvait en Alaska, dans les terres gelées, à la recherche d'armes importantes. C'est de là, que James s'y était rendu en tant que point fort, pour finalement finir dans son lit d'hôpital.<p>

- L'Organisation ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles... je me demande à quoi vont leur servir les armes volées. Et puis avec toutes les confrontations que nous avons eues avec eux, ce n'est pas une revanche qu'ils cherchent... réfléchit Jodie.

- Ils ont un but précis. C'est peut-être l'année qu'ils attendent pour se lancer dans ce projet... répondit Haibara.

Conan fronça les sourcils, en décalant légèrement les rideaux de la fenêtre, la pluie frappant la vitre, et la buée l'empêchant de voir la rue. Jodie s'apprêta à se lever, mais James ouvrit la bouche, posant la question que Conan attendait sûrement.

- Exe sera sûrement appelé pour l'affaire des vols d'armes tu sais. À mon avis, si les hommes en noir font leur retour, ils enquêteront sur le FBI pour savoir ce qu'ils font.

Conan sourit, Exe, pseudonyme du garçon pour résoudre les affaires, de loin, sans dévoiler son visage, son nom, et sa localisation. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que la criminalité du Japon avait fortement augmenté... Heiji, Saguru et Kogoro étaient de très bon détective, mais il en manquait. Bien que Kogoro soit devenu un grand enquêteur sans l'aide du détective rajeuni, il restait un homme, et à moins de résoudre quatre enquêtes par heure, il était impossible de faire face à ces événements. Mais heureusement, la police restait compétente, avec un effectif très correct. Exe s'occupait donc de grosse enquête, parfois longue et difficile, et Heiji et Saguru avaient tous deux compris que ce n'était pas de la rigolade.

- Pourquoi ne pas contacter Shu ? demanda Jodie.

- Tu sais bien que lui et Akemi Miyano sont traqués par les snipers d'élite de l'Organisation ? Ils bougent un peu partout au Japon, en actualisant un timer chaque soir pour dire "On est encore vivant". Comment veux-tu le contacter ? Non. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Laissons-le pour l'instant. Et puis, on n'a qu'à faire comme à chaque fois... on repousse ou non ces hommes... voilà tout. Ce projet ne peut pas être aussi grave que ça, non ? répondit James.

_"Non. S'ils attaquent une base en Alaska, ce n'est sûrement pas pour se ravitailler. Et on parle de Gin..." pensa Conan._

- Bon... alors ont fait comme d'habitude. En attendant, on te laisse, tu as besoin de repos James, reprit Jodie.

Jodie se leva, suivit d'Haibara et prit la porte, rejoignant ainsi le couloir. Conan se leva et s'avança vers le lit de James, faisant signe aux autres de ne pas écouter la conversation et de l'attendre.

Quand la porte fut enfin fermée, il put souffler.

- Ils traquent Akai-san. Ils vont certainement s'en prendre à Masumi.

James hocha la tête.

- Kudo-kun... tu la protèges, tu la suis, tu la surveilles, tout ça dans le silence. D'accord ?

Conan acquiesça.

_"Good job" pensa Conan._

* * *

><p>Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais au moins, vous êtes dans l'ambiance !<p>

Lâchez une review si ça vous a plu, et... bah...

À bientôt ? :)


	2. Masumi dans un viseur

Hello !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai quand même été surpris de voir ce "commencement" aussi bon. M'enfin... euh... go ? :

Avant tout (gros mur XD), ne vous étonnez pas de la maturité qu'on prit les détectives boys. Ils ont douze ans ! Donc fini les cris d'enfants, c'est un peu plus "mature...?" (bon c'est pas encore super, m'enfin XD). Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<br>**

Conan se leva difficilement de son lit. C'était lundi, le début de la semaine, un jour maudit comme le disait Kogoro. Il avait collège, et Masumi allait devoir l'accompagner. La jeune fille avait acquis le poste d'une surveillante, au niveau de la sécurité, se faisant passer pour une adulte, et James comptait sur Conan pour la surveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle n'est pas une cible. Elle avait peut-être une famille, et un grand frère très solide qui peut renverser les hommes en noir, mais elle n'était pas intouchable pour autant. Bien évidemment, connaissant Akai, il valait mieux pour Gin qu'elle ne meurt pas...

Après un petit déjeuner, préparé par Ran, il s'élança dans la rue où il pleuvait déjà averse, parapluie à la main. Il retrouva ses amies détective, ainsi que Masumi, à la grille de l'établissement, les gouttes de pluie dégoulinant sur le visage des enfants. Alors que Conan voulut entrer, Masumi l'intercepta avec son bras droit.

- Continuez, je vous rejoins ! cria Conan.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Masumi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans le viseur d'un de ces hommes, tu le sais, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. James s'occupe de savoir si tu es recherchée ou non. Et puis, on est dans un établissement scolaire, l'Organisation ne prendra pas le risque d'y venir. Fais ton travail normalement, et appuie sur ta montre si tu remarques quelque chose. Sache que Jodie est également présente, je préfère te le dire.

Conan se retourna, le vent faisant voler sa veste -il ne faisait pas très froid-.

- Je suis au rez-de-chaussée de toute manière, conclu-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Masumi sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris où voulait en venir son détective préféré, elle entra dans le bâtiment de droite, l'accueil. Quant à Conan, il prit place en cours de maths, un cours qu'il n'aimait pas, pour le professeur qui enseigne, et... parce qu'il avait déjà vécu ça. Le plus dur avait été le professeur de Japonais, qui avait tout de même bien vu la ressemblance frappante entre Conan et Shinichi lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Après deux heures à élucider des fractions et équations en tous genres, il sortit dans la cour, pour une recréé d'un quart d'heure.

- Hello, cool guy !

Il se retourna.

- J-Jodie-sensei !

Les détectives boys s'approchèrent de Conan, lâchant des "Hey, c'est l'agent du FBI!" ou encore des "Avez-vous à manger ?" d'une tierce personnage...

- Oui, non. J'enseigne ici maintenant. Et oui c'est ma couverture, donc si vous pouviez ne rien dire ! dit-elle en se grattant la tête. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez même ne pas rester ici, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des rumeurs... Okay ?!

- Oui ! répondirent les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent route, Ayumi et Haibara remarquèrent le fait que Conan resta auprès de Jodie. Tandis qu'Haibara comprit pourquoi, Ayumi ou encore Mitsuhiko, se posaient davantage de questions. Conan mêlé ? Sans ses amies ? C'était injuste.

- Toujours rien à signaler ? demanda Conan.

- Non. Même pas un signal radio. C'est à croire que ces types, s'ils sont présents bien évidemment, sont prudents.

_"S'ils veulent Masumi, ils n'ont qu'à tracer son téléphone. Elle s'en est déjà servi alors que l'Organisation rodait. Ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent savoir où elle se trouve avec précision. Dans le cas où ils seraient présents, ils utiliseraient sûrement des messages codés ou des appels intraçables. Ça complique les choses. Malgré tout, ils sont là, c'est une certitude."_ pensa Conan, d'un air réfléchit.

Ça peut vous paraître précipité. Seulement, même si Akai est actuellement traqué depuis plusieurs mois, cela ne faisait que quelques jours seulement que Gin s'intéressait de près à Masumi. Selon James, il fallait absolument la mettre hors de danger. Ce qui n'était pas facile, merci bien.

Ce fut alors le tour de midi de montrer le bout de son nez. Les élèves se rendirent à la cantine, et notre groupe en faisait forcément partie. Ils prirent des plateaux, un repas digne d'une cinq étoile, comme bien souvent dans cette école. Tempura. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus bon, après un curry bien sûr. Tiens, Conan se rappelait de la drôle de manière de Jodie, pour préparer du curry... avec ce goût étrange de tomate qui n'avait pas sa place dans le plat...

Ils prirent place à une table, Mitsuhiko le premier, et qui releva justement la tête, d'un air pensif.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'Exe n'a plus montré signe de vie... déclara-t-il.

_"Normal, vu qu'Exe a appris que l'Organisation était revenu au Japon..." _pensa Conan en souriant bêtement.

- Il est peut-être mort ? s'interrogea Genta. Après tout, les criminels ont peut-être la haine contre lui.

- Si tu deviens détective, ne t'attend pas à des remerciements venant d'eux, hein... rétorqua Conan.

Haibara cacha un petit rire discret.

- C'est peut-être un étudiant... dit-elle.

_"Haibara..."_ pensa Conan.

Chacun prit son plateau, vide -délicieux selon Genta- avant de retourner dans la cour, le tout ayant été posé sur le comptoir.

Les cours reprirent, tout se passa plutôt bien. Selon Jodie, il n'y avait toujours pas d'homme en noir, et elle avait un sens de l'observation très perfectionné. Tandis que Conan s'amusait avec des fioles pendant le cours de chimie, Masumi se rendit au bâtiment à l'arrière, pour y ranger sa tenue, une pause lui étant accordée. Elle plia le haut de l'uniforme, et sortit rejoindre Jodie au parking arrière.

Alors qu'elle ne se souciait de rien, une cible de sniper se dessina sur sa tête, un homme en noir étant couché sur le bâtiment voisin.

- Masumi Sera en visuel. Tu la vois ? demanda-t-il.

Une autre silhouette dans le bâtiment scolaire se fit voir, son épaule contre la fenêtre.

- Affirmatif, répondit-il.

Les hommes en noir étaient déjà sur place.

Et le sniper posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

* * *

><p>Je l'aime cette fin de chapitre !<p>

Il est également un peu court, mais ça va vite monter. On va avoir un peu d'action d'ici peu, et on commencera à tourner sur la romance en prime. C'est bon ? Ok. En ce qui concerne le rythme, je vais continuer de poster quand les chapitres seront terminés, et j'essaierais de passer à un chapitre/semaine (vendredi ?)

Sinon, j'ai hâte de passer à a seconde partie de cette fiction ! Pourquoi ? ... Shhhhh.

À bientôt !


	3. Enquête sur Shinichi Kudo

_Hola senor(ita) !_

Papapapa ! Chapitre 3. Ce qui est déjà pas mal. Bien, alors on clôture déjà le premier "volet", sachez d'ailleurs qu'il y en a 4 pour la première partie, et... beaucoup _-très très, mais alors très beaucoup ! Ça veut rien dire...-_ dans la seconde. Le début est un peu au ralenti, ça va arriver, et concernant la seconde partie, là ou la fiction prendra tout son sens, elle arrivera dans quelques semaines/mois ?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Le sniper posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Il contrôla son souffle, afin que le viseur se stabilise sur la tête de Masumi. Il était prêt à tirer, et au moment même ou il s'apprêtait à s'obéir, il recula légèrement son index. Son téléphone commença à vibrer, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'homme en noir. Au début, il aurait aimé ne pas décrocher, mais en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa poche, il reconnut le nom de "Gin". Il prit d'un geste vif son appareil téléphonique, poussa un grognement et décrocha.

"..."

- Je l'ai en visuel. Pourquoi _cette personne_ a-t-elle dit de ne pas l'abattre ?

Bip-Bip...

_"C'est ton jour de chance, Sera Masumi, tu vas avoir la paix."_

Le sniper remballa tout son matériel, en grognant toujours autant, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, qui disparut au loin...

Jodie passa rapidement un appel à James, lui déclarant ainsi que Masumi n'était plus en danger. De ce fait, elle put stopper sa couverture, en tant qu'agent de sécurité, et allait enfin reprendre sa vie de lycéenne. Mais James ne comprit pas vraiment le flambeau de cette histoire, deux questions vagabondant dans sa tête :

→ Comment les hommes en noir avaient-ils découvert que Masumi était au collège de Conan, et surtout, en agent de sécurité ?

→ Pourquoi ont-ils abandonné si proche du but ? Quel en est le motif ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il reçut un appel de Camel. André Camel, un agent ressemblant légèrement à un gorille, mais assez calme et intelligent quand il le fallait. Cependant, James leva un sourcil, il avait demandé à l'agent de lui téléphoner qu'en cas de problème majeur, et ça, c'était très mauvais.  
>En décrochant, ses soupçons étaient fondés. Les dossiers de Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo du FBI avaient été dérobés.<p>

Depuis longtemps maintenant le FBI gardait des dossiers sur les deux rétrécis, ce pour constituer en lui-même des preuves et des "droits" comme le port d'arme. Conan avait bien évidemment l'autorisation officielle de l'agence Américaine pour se servir d'une arme au Japon, par légitime défense ou par forte raison tel le danger d'une vie.

Les dossiers avaient été rassemblé par Akai et Camel, qui avait surtout fouillé les bâtiments de la police pour y mettre la main.

- Merci. Je vais prévenir Jodie.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et Jodie le transmit à Conan, qui laissa gentiment Masumi partir. De ce fait, le petit détective n'allait pas être tranquille, après avoir déjà passé une journée entière à surveiller Masumi de plus ou moins près, et encore, il allait devoir accompagner Jodie à la "planque" secrète des agents. La cachette en question était du style appartement assez spacieux, ouvert au monde (fenêtre) et plutôt classe. Il avait coûté cher, mais toutes les opérations se faisaient d'ici.

Les agents les plus importants : Jodie, Conan -qui n'est pas officiellement un agent du FBI-, James par l'intermédiaire d'une radio, André et deux autres hommes s'assirent au côté d'une sorte de table ronde.

- _So bad_. Comment dire qu'on est dans une belle impasse ? déclara Jodie.

- En résumé, les dossiers de Shinichi sont entre les mains de l'Organisation ? demanda André.

- En quelques mots, oui.

Conan laissa une goutte de sueur descendre sa joue. En dérobant les dossiers, nul doute que ces types savaient désormais que Shinichi et Shiho étaient toujours vivant, et en bonne santé. En revanche, il n'était stipulé nul part qu'ils étaient du FBI, et donc, ils ne savaient que quelques informations sur eux. Tout au pire, l'Organisation allait sûrement envoyer des hommes à la recherche des deux survivants, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle vu le contexte.

- On ne peut pas les récupérer ? demanda un agent.

- Récupérer des dossiers qui sont actuellement dans un lieu totalement inconnu, sans aucune information... _good idea_, répondit Jodie.

- Et on ne peut malheureusement pas contacter Akai-kun... susurra James.

- Même si on pouvait le contacter, il ne pourrait rien faire... rétorqua Conan.

Jodie se tourna vers lui.

- Même s'il est très intelligent, il n'a également aucune information sur eux. Il est déjà sûrement au courant, mais des snipers le traquant sans relâche, je doute qu'il puisse intervenir...

Jodie posa son coude sur la table, sa main soutenant son visage.

- Donc, on ne peut pas compter sur Shû. On est vraiment mal barré.

- Dans tous les cas, ils vont te rechercher, Kudo-kun. Mais ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif : découvrir le plan -machiavélique- de l'Organisation et l'arrêter.

Conan sortit rapidement son téléphone portable, et composa à la vitesse de l'éclair le numéro d'Haibara. Il lui raconta en bref la situation, et lui demanda de rejoindre l'appartement du FBI, où elle allait loger. De cette manière, son entourage était protégé, l'Organisation n'allait certainement pas s'en prendre à Ran, Hiroshi et aux autres, ne voulant que Shinichi, et ne s'attardant que sur leur plan.

- A-t-on encore des armes en réserve ? demanda Camel.

- Oui. Pourquoi faire ? s'interrogea James.

Camel sourit.

- D'une certaine manière, Akai-kun va sûrement vouloir répliquer si l'Organisation recherche Kudo et Miyano. Et forcément, il se remontrera. Et puis, sans arme, on est bloqué de toute part.

Conan repensa à ce que lui avait dit Akai.

_Même avec des poursuivants à ses trousses, être capable de répliquer de toutes pièces, n'est en aucun cas lié à la chance. Le talent et le maniement d'une arme basculant la balance des deux clans._

La phrase avait pris tout son contexte le jour où il lui avait dit. Jour lointain... huit mois ? Dix ?

- Il a raison. Mais si Akai veut se montrer, ce ne sera pas en notre présence. Essayons de lui donner une arme pour qu'il puisse se défendre, et équipons-nous, reprit Conan.

_"Je dois quand même m'assurer que Ran et les autres vont bien..."_

- _Good. Very good..__._

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

James soupira légèrement.

- Oui, Akemi-kun. Tu peux lui transmettre l'adresse ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr. Merci, Black-san... dit-elle entre deux frissons.

Elle l'entendit sourire, puis elle raccrocha.

Une adresse notée au dos d'un papier, codé, un appel ayant été passé depuis une cabine. Même si l'Organisation écoutait les appels, le code était impossible à résoudre... sauf pour Akai, qui allait immédiatement comprendre le sens de celui-ci.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture.

La pluie commença à tomber sur la ville, et au moment même ou un éclair passa devant la fenêtre du "QG" du FBI, Haibara posa sa valise dans sa chambre. C'était un grand appartement, avec une immense fenêtre sur tout le hall/salon, et plusieurs chambres avec salle de bain sur la droite en entrant.

Jodie referma en partie le rideau, laissant tout de même un peu de lumière.

- Vous logerez ici. _Okay_ ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix... je vais prendre une douche, souffla Haibara.

Jodie fit un sourire de travers.

- _And you ?_

Conan se retourna vers elle.

- Mh ?

- Content de loger ici ?

- M'ouais.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre, dont un éclair survola le ciel noir de Beika. Un homme en noir en profita pour refermer le clapet de son téléphone portable, s'allumant au passage une cigarette.

- C'est un ordre de _cette personne_, Bourbon.

L'homme au teint mat sourit légèrement.

- Alors comme ça, nous devons enquêter sur... "Kudo Shinichi", hein ? rétorqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Ouais.

- Et ? reprit-il. As-tu une première piste... Aurum ?

Il sourit en guise de réponse.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite patrouille au niveau de l'habitat de Mouri Ran ?

* * *

><p>Cliffhangerrrrr :p<p>

Prochain chapitre... euh- on verra... j'essaierais de poster ce vendredi m'enfin.

Bye ! ;)


	4. (Arc 1) La ressemblance est frappante

Hey, everybody !  
>Quelle semaine ! C'était chargé. Mais ça, c'est ma vie, on s'en fout. Nous sommes dans le second volet de la première partie ! Il y en aura trois au lieu de quatre, et on arrivera rapidement dans la seconde partie. D'ailleurs, j'ai un gros dilemme... à propos de "l'année de rétrécissement → prologue"... Mhm. Un gros volet flashback, ou par petit morceau ?<p>

Sinon, à propos d'Akai, c'est vrai qu'il apparaît sur l'image de la fiction (son œil), donc certains d'entre vous s'attendent à sa présence... il n'en est rien. Il marquera une/deux petites apparitions rapides dans le dernier chapitre de l'arc 1/volet 2, et il sera présent -des fois- au long de la seconde. Il aura des rôles plus important _later_.

Sur ce, en avant !

* * *

><p><em>Dans le premier volet, on apprend que l'Organisation est de retour en force au Japon. On apprend aussi que Gin s'intéresse à Masumi depuis la fusillade avec James. Masumi hors de danger, Conan et Haibara s'installent dans l'appartement confidentiel des agents du FBI, pour une raison évidente : Kudo et Miyano sont recherchés. <em>

**Black Impact**

**(ARC 1 : Premières traces de l'Organisation) **

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ran attrapa un sac-poubelle, l'air furieuse, et débarrassa rapidement le bureau du détective qu'était son père. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour consommer autant : bières, pizza, cigarettes... et elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans une porcherie.

Après savoir jeté le tout dans la benne à ordure, situé à l'extérieur, elle s'installa dans son lit, au deuxième étage, afin d'y lire ses livres préférés.

Sans se rendre compte du danger qui la guette, elle prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit, tandis que de la fumée s'échappa d'une cigarette écrasé en contrebas. Aurum afficha un léger sourire, en s'en rallumant une.

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

_Mi Mars, aux alentours du 16, 7 heures du matin. _

Jodie faisait tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse de café posé sur la table.

Bip...

Le timer se mit à jour, Akai venait de l'actualiser. Elle poussa un léger soupir, satisfaite, il était toujours en vie. Seulement, le savoir loin d'ici, était au contraire une malédiction... même si l'Organisation avait engagé des tireurs d'élite et divers hommes en noir pour le poursuivre, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement les arrêter ? Non... c'est stupide... la situation s'aggraverait.

- Jodie ?

Jodie. Pas Jodie-sensei. L'agent du FBI se retourna, Conan en face d'elle.

- Oui, Conan ?

- Il faut qu'on aille à Shizuoka aujourd'hui !

Jodie se remémora la soirée de la veille. Akemi avait fait parvenir un rapide fax à Jodie, lui demandant de se rendre à Shizuoka. Le problème, c'était qu'elle aussi était dans les filets de l'Organisation, complice de Kudo et Miyano, mais pas autant qu'eux, cela va de soit.

James s'inquiétait au fil des jours... ça lui rappelait Vermouth et Akai, lorsqu'ils traquaient tous les deux Haibara, un an auparavant. Mais là, il était question d'Aurum, un membre dangereux de l'Organisation, petit plaisantin, mais sérieux et intelligent... il avait même déjà osé pointer une arme sur la tête de Gin pour prouver sa faute.

Mais apparemment, le détective n'était pas inquiet...

C'est donc sur c'est faits et gestes que Jodie embarqua Conan et Haibara, qui avait lourdement insisté, pour rejoindre le bateau. Et après s'être garé non loin, les agents de police firent monter les passagers.

"La police ?" pensa Conan.

Le bateau qui faisait liaison n'était pas immense, l'avant et l'arrière étaient à l'air libre, avec des sortes de vérandas vertes près des entrées, le reste était dans un "blocus" comme ils appellent, et il y avait pas mal de cabine. Pour les plus dormeurs, il y avait des lits, et une salle de détente en fin fond du bateau.

- Good. Je vais aller m'installer au bar, le voyage devrait durer deux heures. À plus tard !

Haibara et Conan se rendirent au-devant mêmes du bateau, qui démarra au quart de tour. Il était blanc, bleu, les couleurs typiques de l'océan, auquel se joignaient des poissons et de rare dauphin au loin, et la légère brise rendit le tout magnifique.

Le Japon, magnifique pays, superbe culture, et des paysages hors du commun.

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

- Alors comme ça, cette femme du FBI "Jodie" serait monté à bord ? demanda Bourbon, le téléphone près de l'oreille.

- Ouais. À tous les coups, Kudo et Miyano sont à bord. Ils vont à Shizuoka... répondit Aurum.

_"Shizuoka. Tenteraient-ils de prendre contact avec ce chien du FBI ?"_

- Cependant, un de mes hommes à repérer une cible potentiellement dangereuse.

- Décrit là moi, ordonna Bourbon.

- Un type, sûrement un homme, habillé en noir d'une veste à boutons. Il a les yeux verts et des mèches noirs.

Bourbon écarquilla les yeux.

- Et ses yeux ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah si, ils sont cernés.

Bourbon serra les dents.

_"Serait-il possible que ce type soit à bord ?"_

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

Conan sentit le vent caresser son visage, prêt à faire envoler sa casquette s'il ne l'avait pas serré comme il faut. Haibara était moins bien à l'aise, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être à bord d'un bateau, malgré le fait qu'elle aimait l'eau.

Tout en se dirigeant aux toilettes, elle resta scotchée face à la porte.

- Hello, girl !

Masumi Sera.

- Masumi-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à bord ? s'interrogea Conan en arrivant près d'Haibara.

- Je voyage ! En fait, je dois me rendre à Shizuoka pour rencontrer un contact. Une enquête... déclara-t-elle fièrement. Mhm... mon enquête, ajouta-t-elle.

Conan gratta légèrement sa nuque.

- Désolé, j'accompagne Haibara aux toilettes, elle ne se sent pas bien.

- Ah, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. À plus tard ! lança la jeune femme en courant.

...

Haibara prit une dernière gorgée d'eau fraiche. L'équipage avait fait le nécessaire pour lui fournir de l'aspirine et de l'eau, ce qui avait été très aimable de leur part.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kudo... je sens... on n'est pas seul à bord.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'il savait que les hommes en noir étaient à bord, il sentait l'excitation lui venir. Cette envie folle de les attaquer... un peu comme Akai. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans cette situation, ils avaient la même envie. Gin principalement, mais Aurum pour Akai et Vermouth pour Conan.

- On va remonter en haut, dit-il en serrant sa casquette sur la tête d'Haibara, tout en attachant ses cheveux à l'arrière. Et-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Un cri pareil... était-il possible que ?

Il traversa le couloir et se rendit dans la salle "fumeur", dont les murs étaient colorés de bleu/vert en carré... rendant ainsi cette salle pas terrible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-

- Agent Jodie, FBI. Laissez passer !

"Jodie ?!" pensa Conan.

Un corps était à terre, assassiné. Tous les passagers étaient suspects.

- Jodie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Conan.

- J'étais au bar quand j'ai entendu le cri... et... il doit être mort. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un médecin, ici ? cria Jodie.

- Oui ! rétorqua un homme.

Il se rua sur le cadavre, et examina son cou. Marque de strangulation, de la salive à terre, et pratiquement aucun autre indice. Le médecin se releva, et soupira légèrement, tout en souriant légèrement.

- Il est encore en vie. Mais son état est critique. Si on ne l'emmène pas rapidement à l'hôpital, il mourra.

- Jodie, appelle vite l'hôpital de Tokyo, qu'il nous envoie un hélicoptère !

- Oui.

Le détective rétréci posa un genou à terre, prenant son air de réflexion habituelle.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer le mouvement.

Un regard pesant.

Une sensation étrange, comme si on l'observait.

Haibara avait disparu.

Et plus loin, un béret sur la tête et appuyé contre un mur, Aurum afficha un sourire intéressé.

_"La ressemblance... est frappante."_

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger !<p>

Tous les passagers sont suspects, y compris Masumi, Aurum et pourquoi pas Akai s'il est réellement à bord ? Et où est donc Haibara ?

Vendredi, la suite !

A+


	5. Arrivée à Shizuoka !

Hello !

Ah je suis content. Voilà la première apparition officielle d'Akai, et la dernière avant... un bon nombre de chapitres. Bref, en outre, une enquête dont la résolution n'est pas comparable à celle de Gosho, je ne suis pas un génie, mais ça reste réaliste.

Dans tous les cas : enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Il retira délicatement une cigarette de son paquet, qu'il rangea dans sa poche, avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'une allumette. Autour de lui, il y avait du grabuge, les gens couraient ou parler de mort soudaine et inattendue.

Habillé d'une veste noire, fermé à l'aide de boutons gris, et d'un pantalon noir, Akai baissa légèrement son chapeau, cachant ses mèches descendant de celui-ci. Il regarda la scène avec attention, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Nul ne sait à quoi il pensait, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec...

Ni une ni deux, il se déplaça, ne voulant pas être repéré par ses poursuivants.

...

- C'est horrible ! cria une jeune femme. Cet homme, est... mort ?

Conan fronça les sourcils, comme toujours il y avait des curieux, souvent dérangeant. Mais pour cette fois, la situation était légèrement différente, vu le nombre de suspects : quasi tous les passagers.

- Une marque de strangulation. Il a été tué avec une fine ficelle, ça ne fait aucun doute... analysa Conan.

- La police de Tokyo a envoyé un hélicoptère ! lança Jodie. Il va atterrir dans quelques...

Jodie s'arrêta un instant, une jeune femme habillée d'un blouson noir et gris entra dans la pièce, s'agenouillant au niveau de Conan, son chapeau bleu dépassant de sa tête. Elle afficha un net sourire, tout en gardant son œil vert cerné sur Conan.

- Ma-. Masumi-chan ?

- Un meurtre en chambre close, n'est-ce pas ? La porte était fermée au moment où la victime a été attaqué, et tous les passagers étaient à divers endroits du bateau.

Masumi sourit davantage, contente d'avoir une nouvelle enquête avec son détective préféré. Au fil des enquêtes qu'elle élucidait avec lui, ses sentiments s'agrandissaient, au début de l'amitié, maintenant un mélange de confidents/amour. Même si Masumi avait 16 ans, et lui bientôt 13, ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle.

Des médecins à bord commencèrent les premiers soins, tandis que Jodie salua les médecins venus en hélicoptère. L'inspecteur Megure et ses officiers entèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle, commençant ainsi les investigations.

- Étranglé par une ficelle. Son cadavre a été retrouvé contre ce mur, analysa Megure. Aucun témoin, et toutes les personnes à bord sont suspectes.

- Suspect ? C'est un suicide, personne n'aurait pu le tuer ! hurla un homme. Donc, si vous permettez, moi, et sûrement les autres passagers, aimerions bien reprendre nos occupations.

"Il y a un mort à bord, et c'est comme s'il n'en avait rien à cirer" pensa Masumi.

Conan s'approcha de l'homme en question, un air moqueur visible sur son visage, sous le regard suspicieux de Masumi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous déguiser en cowboy, Oji-san ? demanda Conan.

L'intéressé lâcha un petit "Hé?" avant de lui répondre;

- Je travaille dans un bar country, et le personnel comme les clients sont obligés de porter au moins une pièce du far west.

- Ah. Mais si vous travaillez à Tokyo, pourquoi allez-vous à Shizuoka ? enchaina-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il travaille à Tokyo, Conan-kun ? s'interrogea Megure. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne l'a pas précisé.

Masumi se releva délicatement, en faisant face au cowboy.

- La ceinture "A#E" est une ceinture récente ayant été mis en vente dans la région du Kanto il y a de ça quelques jours. Les produits sortant à Kanto prennent généralement deux à trois semaines pour rejoindre le Kansai. Par conséquent, le produit n'a pas encore été adapté à Shizuoka, au cœur du Chubu, expliqua Masumi.

- On peut également inclure votre langage et votre ton de voix, car vous êtes habitué à être au Kantô. Au Kansai ou encore dans la région du Chubu, les dialectes sont différents, et la manière de parler change, précisa Conan.

- Et pour conclure le tout, votre stylo bleu que vous aviez utilisé sur le pont tout à l'heure provient d'une marque populaire dans l'Est du Japon, principalement à Tokyo et Yokohama, reprit Masumi.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme étonné.

- Masumi Sera, Conan Edogawa... détective, firent les deux détectives.

L'inspecteur Megure racla sa gorge et s'avança vers le "cow-boy", un carnet en main.

- Utilisez-vous un lasso dans votre bar ? s'interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Oui.

"Une ficelle, un lasso. Cependant, il n'a aucune marque sur les mains." pensa Conan.

- Votre nom je vous prie ? demanda l'inspecteur.

- Je m'appelle Achiro Kasui.

Masumi fronça les sourcils, elle fit un pas en arrière puis se retourna.

"Peut-être que..."

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Tout en fermant la fenêtre, le président du conseil gouvernemental de l'Alizée fronça les sourcils. Tandis qu'il reprit place dans son siège, un homme en costume noir entra dans la pièce, une cigarette sur le coin des lèvres.

- Âeku. Des nouvelles ? demanda Kaderma.

- Ça a commencé.

L'homme assit au bureau afficha un grand sourire.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

- Et justement, inspecteur Megure, elle est là l'astuce ! déclara Masumi.

- Tu veux dire, que l'assassin s'est servi du mur pour tenter de tuer cet homme ?

- En fait, c'est tout simple. Au derrière de ce mur, se trouve la seconde pièce fumeur, de l'aile B. En découpant au préalable les "parties" du mur nécessaire, on peut faire coulisser celui-ci. Cependant, étant donné que la salle fumeur de l'aile B est souvent déserte, c'est de là-bas qu'on peut entrer dans cette pièce secrète située entre les deux salles.

La partie du mur contre laquelle le corps était se déplaça en avant, des câbles s'étirant depuis les fissures.

- C'est... pas possible.

- Et pourtant si. Comme vous le constatez ici-même, deux petits trous se situe pile à la hauteur du cou de la victime. Il a suffi donc au tueur de sortir avec le mur, de l'étrangler, et de reculer en courant pour l'étouffer à grande vitesse.

- Et donc l'assassin serait... Achiro Kasui... souffla Masumi.

- C'est ridicule ! En prenant en compte la vitesse pour reculer en courant, et le serrage de la ficelle, j'aurais encore des traces sur mes mains !

- Mais vous en avez, Oji-san. Camouflé par du fond de teint, et du maquillage en tous genres.

L'inspecteur Megure attrapa la main de l'homme, passant un chiffon mouillé à l'eau froide. Les traces du fond de teint s'effacèrent, révélant ainsi des marques, comme pour avoir serré une ficelle.

- C'est une preuve irréfutable, Kasui-san.

- C'est de sa faute... avoua-t-il. Il me faisait chanter. Cet homme travaille également au bar "far ouest", et il me manipule... venant même à me cambrioler si je ne payais pas. Il avait également des contacts juridiques, il me tenait par la gorge.

Masumi s'avança légèrement, avant de croiser le regard d'Haibara, qui fronça les sourcils.

"Elle..." pensa Haibara.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Le bateau s'arrêta enfin à Shizuoka, déposant les passagers sur le quai A. Les policiers prirent en charge l'assassin, tandis que Masumi et Conan se saluèrent. Le détective rajeuni patienta quelques minutes, attendant impatiemment Jodie, qui devait être en train de discuter avec les officiers, ou les derniers témoins.

- Conan-kun ! cria Jodie.

Il se retourna, levant sa jambe droite comme pour se détendre d'avoir attendu debout.

- Jodie ! On peut y aller ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai reçu un SMS de James. Apparemment, Akemi Miyano va nous rencontrer, et on doit l'attendre à l'adresse confiée.

- Et Akai-san ? demanda Conan.

- Il n'est pas ici... on n'en saura plus via Akemi.

Jodie, Conan et Haibara se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, sous le regard interrogatif de Bourbon, à bord de sa belle voiture décapotable blanche, du même modèle que l'inspecteur Sato.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, remarqua rapidement Masumi du coin de l'œil, puis sortit son portable pour appeler Aurum.

- C'est moi. C'était Masumi Sera à bord... déclara Bourbon. On rentre...

- Masumi Sera ? Bourbon, je t'ai dit qu'un homme avec une légère veste noire fermé aux boutons gris était entré, par une fille avec un blouson noir et gris.

Bourbon ouvrit la bouche puis reporta son regard sur le bateau, un léger froid parcourant son dos.

- Mais... alors... hésita Bourbon.

- Akai était bien à bord... répondit Aurum.

Amuro serra les dents.

Il raccrocha et rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche.

"Conan-kun, et... cette femme du FBI ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à te suivre..."

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Que préparent les hommes en noir surtout ?

J'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas le Japon, pour eux c'est "utile" *tousse*, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond !

À bientôt !


	6. Une balle dans la poitrine

Konbanwa ! (il est 22 heures, je vous signale !)

Mah que se passe-t-il Marty, tou ne poste pas un chapitre par semaine ? → Un chapitre samedi, puis on passe aux vendredi 1/semaine. Ouh attendez, wait, c'est les vacances après ? Mhm... Bref, dans ce sixième chapitre, un peu d'action (et de ce côté, d'ici cinq ou six chapitres, vous allez être gâtés) et du Akemi !

Notez que j'ai eu des réactions chelou à propos de James. Oui il se fait vieux, et je lui réserve une dose d'adrénaline dans... longtemps, avec la charmante compagnie d'un inspecteur mort dans le manga (l'ultime spoil... ou pas ?). Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Lorsque Conan poussa la porte du commissariat central avec un long soupir en prime, la pluie s'abattait en ville, la rendant déserte. Il venait de passer deux longues heures avec la police, pour mettre au clair l'histoire du bateau, et il détestait ça. Tout en attendant Jodie qui venait de partir au pas de course chercher une voiture de location, un porte-monnaie bien garni faisait l'affaire selon elle, il se retourna pour faire face à Haibara.

- À qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle écrivait un SMS.

- Ayumi, répondit-elle de façon brève.

Conan s'assit sur le muret près du "parc" qui se tenait en face du central de police.

- Par rapport au bateau, tu disais qu'il y avait des hommes en noir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en baillant. Alors, qui as-tu senti ?

- Ni Vermouth, ni Gin, ni Bourbon. Ce devait être une erreur.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Le petit détective n'était pas non plus au courant à propos du voyage de Shuichi à bord, autant il n'avait pas été prévenu, autant il n'avait pas remarqué l'agent du FBI, et pour cause, il était habitué à le voir avec sa veste noir-grise, pantalon noir et chemise grise... un tout donc.

Tiens, ça lui faisait penser aux tenues du FBI, toujours en décontracté... Akai devait avoir son style personnel, sans aucun doute.

- Me voilà ! cria Jodie en courant, un parapluie en main. La voiture est garée en face... dépêchons-nous.

Jodie monta côté conducteur, tandis que Conan grimpa à l'avant, laissant donc la scientifique rajeunie au soin des sièges arrière. Tandis que Conan boucla sa ceinture, l'agent du FBI accéléra au pas de course, brulant au passage un feu rouge... et vu les circonstances, elle s'en foutait : pluie, vent, rues désertes. Elle tourna au carrefour suivant, et tapa sur un GPS l'adresse d'un des plus grands bâtiments de Shizuoka : M.

"M" pensa Conan.

- Un immense centre commercial, entouré de plusieurs rues en étoiles, avec des bâtiments et des gratte-ciel aux alentours. C'est le centre même de la ville. Collé contre le centre en question, il y a une grande battisse, dans laquelle des journalistes indépendants ont commencé à travailler... mais il n'y a presque jamais personne, malgré le fait que l'entreprise cartonne. Akemi nous attend sur place.

Conan afficha un grand sourire, la jeune femme avait sans aucun doute triché, en regardant les informations sur internet.

- N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi Akemi nous a donné rendez-vous, qui plus est sans Akai-san.

- Shu est bien trop occupé à jouer au chevalier Jedi avec ses poursuivants... soupira Jodie.

- Traqué comme il est, j'admire sa patience, répondit Haibara.

Conan lâcha un petit "ouais" avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre froide, sur laquelle la buée apparaissait.

Après une dizaine de rues, deux feu rouges grillées, et un freinage d'urgence... le "M" se fit voir. Jodie n'avait pas vraiment abusé sur les mots, le centre était grand... pas aussi grand que le stage d'Osaka, mais pour faire les courses ou emmener sa petite amie faire du shopping, c'était largement suffisant. Ce qui attira réellement Conan était les lumières du bâtiment, le rendu en pleine nuit devait être magnifique.

Jodie se gara et descendit, rejoignant la ruelle derrière le bâtiment où se trouvait Akemi. Conan et Haibara suivirent le rythme, sans se rendre compte qu'une voiture blanche s'arrêta au loin, derrière eux.

"Cette porte en fer."

Jodie ouvrit un carreau de fenêtre et y trouva une vieille clé rouillée, qui lui permit d'entrer. Les escaliers, principal endroit où des attaques étaient fortement possibles.

Ils grimpèrent les marches une à une, et Jodie ouvrit finalement la porte du dernier étage.

~~~~~~[#-#]~~~~~~

- Oui. Akemi, Jodie et deux adolescents, sûrement armés, sont au dernier étage... souffla Bourbon dans un micro.

...

- Bien reçu.

~~~~~~[#-#]~~~~~~

Akemi salua Jodie, et les fit rapidement s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde.

- Shuichi m'a confié ceci, dit-elle en tendant un paquet. Apparemment, vous en aurez besoin prochainement, ce sont des cartes d'identité, des passeports et... une magouille qui est destinée à Shiho.

- À Shiho ? lança Conan. Ça a un rapport avec des éléments chimiques à coup sûr.

Jodie se crispa en entendant un bruit sourd, telle une porte en fer, se refermer brutalement.

"Ne me dites pas que..."

Elle se rua à la porte des escaliers et l'ouvrit doucement, tout en sortant son "Colt Anaconda" qui contenait actuellement six balles.

Elle fit quelques pas sur les passerelles étroites et posa son pied sur une marche.

_KANG._

Un autre pas, et sûrement son dernier en voyant un homme en noir sortir en trombe de l'escalier en fer.

_BANG._

Jodie tira, la balle toucha l'homme en plein cœur, qui dévala les escaliers.

"Ces hommes" pensa Jodie "les hommes de Gin ?!"

Elle remonta les marches, en entendant la porte de fer s'ouvrir brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? cria Akemi.

- On a de la compagnie, une escouade d'agent de l'Organisation, armés.

Akemi sortit à son tour un vieux fusil, l'ancien modèle qu'utilisait Akai il y a de ça plusieurs années, type Winchester... quant à Conan, il sortit l'arme du professeur Agasa : un simple mini-pistolet à fléchette hypodermique.

Akemi ouvrit une trappe sur le plafond, menant au toit, tandis que Jodie tira à nouveau sur deux hommes en noir qui venaient d'atteindre le dernier étage. L'agent du FBI, remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus de balles dans son chargeur, ferma la porte blindée, et coinça divers meubles sur celle-ci afin d'empêcher l'ouverture par les tireurs dans les escaliers.

- Les toits ? déclara Conan. Et s'il y a des snipers ?

- Ça ira. Il pleut, et en passant de toits en toits au travers des gratte-ciel, on ne peut pas nous avoir. Et puis, des snipers, ici, j'en doute... ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de nous embusquer comme ils le font actuellement, répondit Akemi. La trappe est ouverte.

_BAM._

- Ils enfoncent la porte ! remarqua Haibara.

- Donc, ils n'ont pas d'explosif, comprit Akemi. On a un avantage sur eux, j'ai une grenade de secours.

Elle grimpa, rejoignant ainsi une sorte de grenier, et aida les autres à monter.

- Hayaku ! cria Akemi.

Elle tira à l'aide se son fusil sur le boitier électrique, et de ce fait, le bâtiment fut plongé dans le noir. Au moment même où elle referma la porte, les hommes armés entrèrent en explosant la porte, se sentant idiot de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuis.

Et pendant ce laps de temps, Conan et Jodie enfoncèrent une petite porte en bois menant enfin sur le toit, là où la pluie cognait fortement, forçant à utiliser son bras pour s'orienter.

Et comme Conan l'avait prévu, des tirs de snipers se firent entendre. Encore une fois, le petit détective avait l'avantage, le vent empêcher les tireurs de tirer droit.

- Dépêchez-vous, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre ! hurla Akemi.

Elle tira avec son fusil sur les bâtiments aux alentours, tentant désespérément de toucher quelqu'un, et elle était déçu du résultat : plus de balles gâchées qu'autre chose.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Par ici, les toits continuent dans cette direction, et-, elle prit sa respiration tout en regardant un éclair passer du coin de l'œil. On pourra rejoindre des bureaux d'une imprimerie, par les vitres, de là on pourra s'enfuir.

- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les rues ? ajouta Jodie en s'abritant quelques secondes avec les autres, à l'abri des tirs des snipers. Je veux dire, est-on obligée de passer par l'imprimerie ?

- La société en question à un sous-sol, et des garages souterrains... on pourra s'en servir à notre avantage ! répondit Akemi.

_CLANG._

Une balle toucha une ventilation plus loin.

- Apparemment, nous ne sommes plus seules sur ce toit, reprit Conan.

Jodie passa sa tête, et tira à deux reprises, touchant un des hommes présent.

- Ils n'ont que des pistolets, certains automatiques.

- Alors, foutons-le camp, si nous restons ici, c'est le suicide assuré ! cria Haibara.

Ils reprirent route, les balles fusant entre le petit groupe et les hommes en noir, avec le supplément des balles des snipers. Et là, on ne pouvait ni compter sur le FBI, le Silverbullet, Hattori ou encore le _capitaine de la marine_ pour se sortir de la galère.  
>Une balle manqua de peu de tuer Haibara, qui a l'aide de sa capuche, cacha son visage et ses cheveux par dessus-tout.<p>

_Un saut._

Akemi, Jodie et Haibara franchisèrent l'espace entre le dit centre et le toit d'un... bâtiment quelconque, avec des balcons et des plateaux plus ou moins hauts.

Conan glissa légèrement, une balle rasant sa jambe, faisant ainsi couler une fine lamelle de sang.

- Conan-kun ! cria Jodie.

- On doit le couvrir, le temps qu'il reprenne son élan.

_CLANG._

Une balle toucha la gouttière à côté d'Haibara.

Le vent brouillait la vue du détective, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est Jodie tendre sa main droite pour tirer, et Akemi, un œil sur son fusil.

Il reprit son élan, puis sauta pour atteindre le toit d'en face.

- Je ne remettrais plus JAMAIS les pieds ici ! rugit Conan.

- Ouvrez l'œil ! cria Jodie en guise de réponse.

- Ils sont ouverts, Jodie, et je ne vois rien ! lança Conan, se plaignant de la vision brouillée qu'il avait. Ce temps va peut-être nous coûter la vie !

Entre les rafales de vent, la forte pluie, et le brouillard se levant à cause de l'impact des gouttes d'eau, Conan se sentait malchanceux jusqu'au bout.  
>Tout en courant, poursuivi par plusieurs hommes, et dans le collimateur de plusieurs snipers qui se déplaçaient furtivement sur les toits, Akemi tirait à l'aveugle, ce qui fut un franc succès, puisqu'elle entendit un cri d'homme, ainsi que le bruit d'une arme sur du bois.<p>

- L'imprimerie est juste devant. On entre par ces grandes fenêtres, normalement les halls et pièces du bâtiment son désert, et on rejoint le sous-sol ! déclara Akemi, se mettant une dernière fois à l'abri, accompagnée de ses coéquipiers. Prêt ?

Jodie tua un énième homme en noir.

- Oui ! répondirent les deux enfants.

- Allons-y !

Ils reprirent leur course, les vitres du bâtiment juste en face.

Seulement, il fallait sauter pour traverser ses pauvres fenêtres... car l'espace était assez large. Jodie tira deux balles, afin d'affaiblir la résistance des vitres, et sauta la première, traversant celle de gauche en compagnie d'Haibara.

Conan plongea dans la seconde, qui explosa à l'impact de son corps.

Akemi tira sa dernière balle puis laissa tomber au sol son arme.

_BOM._

Jodie tomba sur une table de bois, la tête contre un coussin lui-même sur un tapis.

- Atch, cracha Akemi.

Elle trébucha sur le rebord du toit, avant de traverser la vitre du milieu.

Une balle traversa sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger !<p>

Une balle en pleine poitrine pour notre Akemi ! Et un atterrissage assez rude pour la Jodie.

Au plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère du moins, prochainement ! (samedi en clair)

Ciao !

* * *

><p><em>Anecdote : le "M"est une référence au Miami de Driv3r, magasin du jeu dans lequel Tanner est poursuivi par les forces de police. Ce magasin n'existe pas à Shizuoka.<em>


	7. Akemi hospitalisée

A'yooo !

Bon, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications... et je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible : il y a longtemps, j'avais "Black Stories" une fiction que j'adorais écrire. Aujourd'hui disparu, j'ai lancé "Delta" sur une histoire FBI-OC, et j'avais envie de me lancer dans une fic FBI-ORG. Chose faite, cette fiction a été publié.

Seulement, à partir du 7ème chapitre... elle m'a dégoûté, et je me suis rendu compte que l'univers "sombre" ne m'allait pas, ce qui m'allait c'était une histoire comme Conan, tout simplement.

De ce fait, cette fiction reprend à partir du moment où Akemi est touché en pleine poitrine... je rappelle les faits :

- James Black est hospitalisé après un retour en force de l'Organisation.

- Akemi et Shuichi sont traqués par l'Organisation, tandis que Shinichi et Shiho sont recherchés.

- Conan & cie rencontrent Akemi Miyano à Shizuoka, et celle-ci leur remet des cartes d'identités et passeports. L'Organisation les repère et attaque.

Maintenant que tout a été dit, voilà la suite :)

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Jodie tenta de se relever malgré la chute assez délicate qu'elle venait de faire, et tomber sur une table pour cogner sa tête contre un simple coussin servant d'appuis à une chaise, rien de bien facile.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et put voir Haibara et Conan debout, après s'être entraidé à se relever. En balayant la salle du regard, elle remarqua Akemi qui tentait encore de se remettre debout, une tache de sang sur la veste. La balle qu'elle avait reçue ne l'avait pas suffisamment touché pour qu'elle soit tuée, mais elle n'était plus capable de courir pour un marathon.

Dans tous les cas, l'entreprise allait devoir refaire la pièce, puisqu'il y avait de gros dégâts, dont l'eau qui s'inviter dans le bâtiment.

– Jodie-sensei, nous devons appeler la police et une ambulance ! s'écria Conan en voyant la sœur d'Haibara blessée.

Elle acquiesça et sortit son téléphone portable avant d'appeler l'inspecteur à Shizuoka, puis vint le tour d'une demande d'ambulance en urgence.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus les renforts trainaient, et n'importe quel membre de l'Organisation un tant soit peu habile et intelligent pouvait retrouver la fine équipe dans l'imprimerie, ou du moins, ce qui en restait...

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'enfin l'ambulance prit en charge Akemi en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche, accompagné de Conan & compagnie.

Elle fut placée dans la chambre 412, au quatrième étage de l'hôpital central de Shizuoka. La nuit avait été longue pour la jeune femme, mais surtout pour Jodie qui, à l'hôtel, avait reçu un SMS de James disant que Shuichi n'avait pas activé son timer. De ce fait, la jeune femme passait en tête des scénarios inimaginables à son propos.

_Le lendemain, dimanche 17 mars._

Conan entra dans la chambre d'hôpital avec des croissants pour le petit déjeuner express.

– Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? demanda Conan en passant un croissant à Jodie.

– _Not idea._ James m'a confié que Masumi était hors de danger, mais... j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment concernant cet Amuro Toru.

Conan posa son pouce sur son menton.

Peut-être pouvait-il se lancer dans une petite enquête sur Amuro, ça lui permettrait de remonter jusque Vermouth, voire même l'Organisation. Cependant, même s'il savait que toutes les informations le concernant étaient erronées, le détective sentait qu'il pouvait tirer quelque chose de lui... et puisqu'il travaillait encore dans le bar en contre-bas de l'agence.

– Je vais creuser la piste d'Amuro, il a repris son travail à temps partiel au café poirot, déclara Conan.

– Bourbon ? Tu devrais plutôt laisser le FBI s'en occuper, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Jodie.

– Le FBI ne peut rien faire contre lui... le mieux c'est que je m'en charge, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de dégoter des informations auprès de lui...

Haibara toussota légèrement.

– Et concernant Akemi ? Que faisons-nous pour son hospitalisation ?

– J'ai appris qu'elle allait rester ici au moins une semaine, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps. Il ne faut pas que l'Organisation sache qu'elle se trouve ici.

Conan sortit son téléphone portable au moment même où Jodie termina sa phrase.

C'était Masumi. Il l'avait rencontré la veille sur le bateau, et lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

– Hellooow ! cria Masumi. Comment ça va ? Bon, je voulais te dire que nous partons pour le tournoi de karaté de Ran ce soir, et ce pendant trois jours avec la famille Mouri au grand complet ! Alors soit à l'agence de Kogoro a 20 heures pétantes ! Ja-naa !

Bip...

"Elle ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de lui répondre."

Conan rangea son téléphone dans un soupir.

– Atch... je pars pour le tournoi de karaté de Ran avec Masumi...

– Réjouis-toi, ton but se rapproche... répliqua Haibara. Qui te dit qu'Amuro ne vous accompagnera pas ? Après tout, il a été détective aux côtés de Kogoro pendant plusieurs mois, et avait soutenu Ran lors de son dernier tournoi avant sa disparition.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Peut-être Ran savait-elle qu'Amuro était revenu et que leur départ en sa compagnie avait été prévu, mais le problème n'était pas là... Masumi et Bourbon dans la même pièce ? Certainement pas, car elle savait pertinemment que ce type était mauvais, et que son lien avec Shuichi Akai, son frère, était plus que mauvais.

Masumi se faisait toujours autant de soucis à son propos... son frère, dont la position et l'état de sa santé lui étaient totalement inconnus, et bon Dieu qu'elle aimerait bien être serrée dans ses bras, comme dans sa tendre jeunesse.

– Je t'informerais de tout ce que je récolte s'il est en notre compagnie. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir si Akai-san va faire payer l'Organisation pour s'en être pris à Akemi...

– Le connaissant, il le fera... mais dans l'ombre, et sans nous en parler.

Haiabra arbora un petit sourire discret.

– Peut-être...

_—:—_

Le soir-même, Conan boucla sa ceinture dans le mini-van de Kogoro prêt à partir. Collé contre la vitre sur la troisième rangée de sièges, il avait à sa gauche la merveilleuse compagnie d'Ayumi et de Sayu, sa « copine » qui avait été ravie de l'accompagner pour encourager Ran dans son tournoi. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sur la rangée de devant, Ran accompagnée de Sonoko et de Masumi.

Eri avait gentiment décliné l'invitation, puisqu'elle était en voyage d'affaires, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait louper la compétition de sa fille pour son travail.

Maintenant, la seule véritable raison pour laquelle Masumi était vraiment mal à l'aise, ce devait être la présence d'Amuro sur le siège avant à côté du conducteur, Kogoro. Elle ne supportait pas sa façon de parler, son lien avec son frère, et tout ce qui le concernait de manière générale... et si seulement elle savait que c'était lui qui avait tenté de tuer son « Shu-nii » adorée...

Finalement, Kogoro prit enfin le volant direction le tournoi, qui se déroulait à Kanazawa, dans la région de Chubu (même région que pour Shizuoka, mais au nord...)

– Soyez tranquille, pas d'agilement, pas de cries, rien ! Le premier qui hurle passe par la fenêtre !

– VAS-Y RAAAAAANNNN ! hurla Sonoko.

"..."

Kogoro grogna puis démarra, direction le dôme où allait se fêter le lieu de la victoire de Ran Mouri !

– En tout cas, Kanazawa ou pas, ça reste le Chubu... magnifique région, tout comme Shizuoka, n'est-ce pas Conan-kun ? déclara Amuro.

– O-Ouais... bégaya-t-il.

Masumi fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait accompagné Conan sur le bateau et entendre ce type parler de la destination en question l'avait intriguée...

Normalement, elle devait rester à Shizuoka plusieurs jours, mais encourager Ran était plus important pour elle que ses raisons de voyage personnelles, sauf si ça concernait SES talents de combat, bien entendu.

– Je suis contente de vous revoir, Amuro-kun ! avoua Sonoko. Mais où étiez-vous passé ?

– Oh- ! Juste un stage, une formation disons, ça m'a été très utile.

Il jeta un regard noir à Conan.

Pas de doute, entre eux, c'était la guerre.


	8. Un émetteur sur son portable

Aka 'yaho. Ohayo. Hola. Hello... coucou...

Ahlàlà... je viens de retrouver le chapitre où Conan revient au Japon. De la pure me- pas super. Maintenant, j'ai à peu près tout le scénario en tête (manque juste à compléter certains trous) et finalement, je suis plutôt content, le FBI apparaît de temps en temps et ça tient la route (Akai apparaîtra plus tard, avec un petit rôle :))

Bien, maintenant... ENJOY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

En entendant ça, le détective crût faire une crise cardiaque.

Maintenant, mille questions lui parcouraient la tête, sur Amuro comme sur Masumi qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en la compagnie d'Amuro. Ce qu'il pouvait déduire pour l'instant, c'est qu'Amuro l'avait suivi à Shizuoka et que de ce fait, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait des contacts réguliers avec le FBI, et qu'il avait rencontré Akemi Miyano. Le détective bougea quelques secondes pour tenter de trouver une position confortable, face à un Bourbon visiblement fier.

Ce qu'il devait maintenant essayer de savoir, c'est si l'homme en noir avait vu Haibara. Amuro n'était certainement pas quelqu'un qui passait à côté du moindre indice, et de voir une jeune fille de 12 ans ressembler étrangement à Shiho, ça ne lui passerait pas inaperçu. D'un autre côté, ils s'étaient déjà rencontré lors du voyage en Amérique, pour une enquête de Kogoro... que Yusaku avait dû résoudre pour sauver sa réputation.

– Tu es bien silencieux, Conan-kun... remarqua Sonoko. Je sais qu'un gamin comme toi a besoin de repos, mais quand même, venant de toi.

S'il n'était pas serré dans cette voiture, qui plus est à côté d'une autre jeune fille amoureuse de lui, peut-être serait-il plus souriant et plus décontracté que dans l'état actuel des choses.

Et il n'avait pas encore tout vu, puisque Ayumi avait fait exprès de se mettre à côté de lui, alors que Sayu occupait la place à sa gauche, collé contre la fenêtre. Kogoro aurait pu prendre un van légèrement plus grand, mais son côté avare avait repris le dessus quand il avait survolé les prix des locations pour ce genre de véhicules...

– Non non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la veille.

Grossière erreur que de dire ça lorsqu'un dénommé Bourbon se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il s'attendait à recevoir un tacle de sa part, puisqu'il savait qu'il avait passé la nuit à Shizuoka, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

– Comment ça se passe pour les chambres ? s'exclama Sonoko. Dormir avec Amuro-san ne me poserait aucun problème !

– Ah-ah ! Je suis flatté ! répondit le concerné en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

"Un membre de l'Organisation dragué par une étudiante... sympathique scénario pour un film de science-fiction."

Conan colla à son tour la tête contre la fenêtre, cherchant désespérément à trouver le sommeil. Il sentit d'ailleurs la chaleur lui montait à la tête quand il crût entendre Ayumi dire "je vais essayer de dormir", chose qui lui faisait peur puisqu'elle pourrait se servir de son épaule comme oreiller de service. Quel cauchemar...

Ça aurait été Haibara, il est clair que le détective aurait eu moins de problèmes à le supporter.

– On aurait dû emmener Jodie-sensei avec nous aussi... je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait encouragé à fond, Ran ! ajouta Sonoko en souriant.

– Eh bien... peut-être que « Jodie-sensei » avait une bonne raison pour ne pas venir, répondit Amuro.

Conan entrouvrit un œil.

– Et peut-on savoir, Amuro-san, pour quelle raison vous répondez à Sonoko de la sorte ? Vous ne connaissez pas Jodie-sensei, aux dernières nouvelles.

– Non... mais la rencontrer arrivera forcément tôt ou tard. Disons que le destin fait les choses.

Masumi lâcha un petit soupir avant de se réinstaller dans son siège, dos appuyé sur celui-ci. Elle aussi cherchait le sommeil, mais en la présence d'Amuro, Morphée semblait avoir un peu de retard. Pour autant, le revoir ne lui déplaisait pas, ça lui permettrait au contraire d'obtenir des informations sur son frère, et de lui coller une bonne raclée comme elle en a envie depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. En y réfléchissant, Masumi n'avait en fait jamais su apprécier Amuro.

La discussion de flamme entre les deux personnes du sexe opposé attira les regards curieux de Ran, Sonoko et Kogoro... Mais seul Ran sentit que quelque chose clochait entre elle et lui.

Ainsi venu la nuit tombée, et les heures passantes. Le 18 mars pointa le bout de son nez, et normalement, il y avait école... chose qu'il n'aurait pas lieu d'être puisque Kogoro s'était chargé de faire des "mots d'absences". Quant à Exe, il pouvait compter sur l'aide d'Hattori et d'Hakuba, qui s'étaient porté volontaires pour assurer son rôle de justicier.

La montre de Conan indiqua 4 heures et demie du matin quand Kogoro s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. Le détective ouvrit les yeux, la totalité des personnes présentes dormaient, et seul Kogoro prit le temps de sortir du van en silence pour s'acheter une boisson, faire le plein et aller aux toilettes. Silence... ou presque, puisque Masumi se réveilla tout comme Amuro qui cependant resta les yeux clos.

"Ayumi-chan..."

Les craintes du détective étaient fondées... la jeune collégienne dormait sur son épaule, se servant de celle-ci comme oreiller. Afin de sortir, le détective décala sa tête sur un vrai oreiller contre le siège où il s'était assis.

Enfin libéré, Conan sortit de la voiture à son tour, s'étirant de plus belle.

– Conan-kun, bien dormit ? demanda Masumi en s'étirant elle aussi.

– Ah- ouais...

Il se rendit aux toilettes avant de rejoindre le couloir qui séparait les deux pièces pour les sanitaires de chaque sexe. Masumi sortit en se mouchant, puis jeta un regard noir à Conan.

– Ce type... je sais pas si je vais réussir à me retenir plus longtemps... dit-elle en jetant son mouchoir dans la poubelle. Conan-kun, je sais que Shu-nii a eu des problèmes avec ce type, mais Jodie-sensei en aurait aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

Conan répondit négativement, en faisant un simple mouvement de tête. Masumi soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que ton frère t'a raconté à propos d'Amuro-san ? questionna Conan.

– Oh, rien d'important ! Retournons à la voiture, ce vieux bougre serait capable de partir sans nous.

Elle prit au passage un paquet de biscuits et remonta dans la voiture, toujours à la même place. Une fois encore, Conan releva la tête d'Ayumi de l'oreiller. Cependant, il n'avait nulle part où la poser, nul autre choix que de la laisser dormir dans la même position, sur son bras... ce qui n'avait pourtant rien de confortable d'après lui.

Mais ça restait le cœur d'une jeune fille, et il devait faire l'effort. Que dirait Haibara si elle le voyait dans cet état actuellement ? À part un rire moqueur et des remarques sarcastiques, bien évidemment.

En y repensant, Sayu raconterait à coup sûr ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture...

Et Haibara l'apprendrait...

"Atch..." pensa Conan.

Kogoro reprit le volant, direction Kanazawa.

Une fois encore, tout le long du trajet restant, l'ambiance était au niveau cimetière. Si Conan ne parvenait pas à trouver sommeil, Masumi avait rejoint le pays des rêves... pour Amuro en revanche, il n'en savait rien.

Puis vint enfin 5 heures et quart, lorsque Kogoro se gara dans le parking souterrain de l'hôtel côte à côte avec le dôme sportif, qui surplombait la ville du haut d'une petite montagne... un endroit de rêve, puisque la surface de la colline était plutôt grande, accueillant une immense forêt, un étang et même une cascade.

Cependant, il était conseillé de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt la nuit venu...

Quant au dome, il était plutôt grand et se situait à côté de l'hôtel, mais aussi derrière, puisque le bâtiment formait un L. Il était d'ailleurs prévu de construire des terrains sportif derrière -réduisant ainsi un peu la taille de la forêt-. Cette même forêt qui descendait en pente vers le petit lac, et la fameuse « minuscule » cascade...

– Bienvenue au dôme sportif. Vous êtes Kogoro Mouri, donc je suppose que c'est votre fille qui participe. Vous avez droit à seulement 7 invités... et, le compte est bon. Vous pouvez vous garer, vos chambres d'hôtels sont prêtes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 9ème étage, sachant que les trois premiers étaient respectivement le hall, le restaurant, les salles de jeux, la salle de cinéma version réduite, la piscine etc., ils prirent en main leurs tickets.

Kogoro et Amuro, chambre 202.

En face, Ran, Sonoko et Masumi, chambre 203.

Et à côté d'elles, la chambre 203, Conan, Ayumi et Sayu.

– Eh bien, quelle richesse ce palais cinq étoiles, je vais aller me détendre à la piscine moi ! déclara Kogoro.

– Certainement pas, Oto-san. Je te signale que le tournoi commence aujourd'hui et dure que trois jours, si tu voulais te relaxer, fallait inclure les deux autres jours de détente supplémentaires ! Tu viendras me soutenir, à point c'est tout.

Kogoro retira rapidement le sourire sur son visage.

– Mais non ! Comment je vais faire moi, j'ai besoin de voir des femmes... tout plein de femmes, huhuh.

– On aura l'occasion de satisfaire cette envie, Mouri-sensei. Pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux se reposer, ton premier match commence à 8 heures si j'ai bien compris.

"On aurait dû partir hier..." pensa Kogoro, dépité.

– Oui. Alors, Ran, on va d'abord au sallon de massage, il faut te... relaaaaxer ! Masumi-chan, tu viens avec nous ! cria Sonoko.

"Masumi... chan ?" pensa Conan. "Toi qui l'appelais encore Sera-san y'a pas 9 heures."

Kogoro et Amuro prirent la direction de la piscine, tandis que Ran et compagnie se rendirent au salon de massage. Maintenant, Conan se retrouvait seul avec deux collégiennes à ses côtés.

– Et maintenant ? s'interrogea Ayumi.

– Allons à la salle de jeux ! proposa Sayu.

– Sans moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

Conan entra dans sa chambre, tandis que les deux adolescentes s'éclipsèrent pour la salle d'arcade. Le détective rajeuni sauta littéralement dans son lit, téléphone en main pour préparer une heure de réveil -7 heures 30- et ferma enfin les yeux, au calme, prêt à enfin passer une bonne nuit de sommeil... chose qu'il aurait fait si son portable n'avait pas sonné dans la minute qui suivit.

Il le reprit en main.

"Jodie ?" pensa-t-il.

Bip...

– Jodie-sensei ? Que se passe-t-il ?

...

– Ahh-, Conan-kun. Je sors de la chambre d'hôpital d'Akemi, cependant il faudrait que tu réussisses à épier Bourbon... puisque c'est lui qui l'a envoyé dans cette chambre, avec ses hommes, ils lui demanderont sans doute des infos sur elle. Si c'est le cas, nous saurons s'ils la recherchent ou non.

– Je m'en occupe.

– _Thank you, cool kid~_

Bip.

Conan poussa un énième soupir, tout en se rallongeant sur son lit...

Sans se rendre compte qu'un émetteur se trouvait sur son portable.

...

* * *

><p>PAPPP.<p>

Quelqu'un espionne Conan... voilà déjà plusieurs chapitres dans lequel Bourbon enquête sur notre petit détective préféré...

Croit-il pouvoir avoir des infos de lui sur Shinichi ? Ou...?


	9. La cible d'Amuro

Aka 'yaho. Ohayo. Hola. Hello... coucou...

Tellement peu d'originalité que je mets la même intro ! M'enfin, chapitre 9 (déjà?) de cette fic !

Donc donc, concernant le FBI ils auront tous un rôle plus tard (Akai non inclu, il restera dans l'ombre un petit moment) et pour répondre à quelqu'un : oui, Subaru Okiya va exister dans cette fic !

Que dire de plus... enjoy ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Conan ouvrit les yeux.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, encore dans le brouillard... voyant par ailleurs qu'il était 10 heures.

"10... heures..."

– RAN ! cria-t-il.

Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans le dôme du tournoi, pour y retrouver Ran en compétition et les « autres » sur les sièges indiquées.

Il s'était endormi plus longtemps, et la raison était pourtant simple il avait réfléchi. Conan s'était posé la même question durant sa profonde réflexion : pourquoi Bourbon l'avait-il accompagné ? Après tout, qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Il devait bien exister une raison plus secrète, telle une mission de l'Organisation...

Autre question, c'était Masumi qui en faisait le bénéfice. Elle avait un comportement des plus étranges, comme si elle jouait avec les connaissances de Conan à propos des hommes en noir...

Sortant de ses pensées, le détective entra dans le dôme puis rejoignit les gradins, d'où il pouvait y voir Ran en train d'affronter... un guignol sans aucun doute, puisqu'il se fait écraser comme un vulgaire insecte.

– Te voilà enfin Conan-kun... j'ai à te parler, lança Masumi en le croisant par "hasard".

– Sera-san, ça tombe bien. Dis-moi, tu connais Amuro... n'est-ce pas ?

Masumi leva les épaules en souriant.

– Savoir qu'il fasse partie d'un groupe dangereux, qui a tenté d'assassiner mon frère et compagnie ? Bien entendu.

– Quoi ? Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Par qui ? Et-

– Shhh ! siffla Masumi. "Je ne peux t'en dire plus, cool guy~"

_« Ran Mouri décroche la victoire contre Eneada Evan ! »_

Masumi s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Ainsi, Conan sentit ses joues prendre une légère teinte rouge.

– Que sais-tu, à propos de Shu-nii.

"Ah, mince." pensa Conan.

– Ah vous voilà tous les deux... soupira Amuro. "Que faites-vous ici ? Un complot ?"

Masumi se releva, plongeant son regard froid dans celui d'Amuro, regard de braise. Il était connu pour avoir un tel effet, les flammes de ses yeux prenant de l'ampleur face à ses "ennemis".

Elle retourna s'asseoir en ignorant Amuro comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

– Tu sais, Conan-kun... tu devrais éviter de garder contact avec le FBI, ça ne te réussit pas.

Il sortit du dôme, les mains dans les poches, l'air innocent.

"Il n'est pas ici pour rien... que fait-il ?"

_-:-_

L'heure du déjeuner arriva aussi rapidement que la victoire de Ran plus tôt, et tous prirent place dans une salle spécialisée pour. Contrairement aux autres, Ran prit la peine de rentrer pour déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, et son père. Il faut dire que son agenda de l'après-midi était aussi vide que les terrains à l'heure actuelle.

Elle préparait en compagnie d'Amuro des sandwichs avec différents ingrédients, selon les goûts des personnes. Elle avait accompagné le tout à du curry, et une bonne bouteille de vin pour fêter sa qualification au quart de finale.

Pas loin de 12 combats avaient eu lieu pour elle durant la matinée, et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fini, elle allait devoir continuer ainsi encore deux jours...

– Au fait Masumi... pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de participer au tournoi ? demanda Ran, rompant ainsi le lourd silence.

Elle bu une gorgée de vin avant de répondre,

– Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à toi... qui sait ce que j'aurais dû subir.

– Mais tu te débrouilles très bien en Jeet Kune Do... c'est dommage.

– D'ailleurs, il y a un adversaire qui a su être de taille face à toi... Evan si je me souviens bien.

Ran posa son pouce sur son menton.

C'était vrai. Evan Eneada avait su lui poser de sacré résistance, même si elle avait pu le vaincre. Mais il avait été également qualifié au quart de finale, et ils allaient sûrement devoir se retrouver à nouveau.

– Où vas-tu, Conan-kun ? questionna soudainement Ran quand elle vit le détective sortir de table.

Masumi fronça les sourcils.

– Faire un tour, répondit-il.

La jeune femme arbora un petit sourire en le saluant.

Tandis que Conan s'aventura dans le dôme, presque désert, cherchant les loges des commentateurs.

_« – Ah vous voilà tous les deux... soupira Amuro. Que faites-vous ici ? Un complot ? »_

Amuro n'était pas resté entièrement sur son siège, durant toute la durée des combats de Ran. Selon Ayumi, il avait eu recours à des déplacements dans les couloirs, dans les gradins et dans les loges.

Il y devait y avoir quelque chose, dans l'envers du décor, qui intéressait Bourbon au point de l'accompagner au tournoi. Conan n'aurait jamais crû à son excuse de venir encourager Ran, ça jamais, il était un membre de l'Organisation, un dangereux criminel qui avait recours à des crimes un peu partout dans le pays, chose qui était donc possible dans ce lieu dit paradisiaque.

Il arriva dans les couloirs réservés aux personnels, et aux commentateurs. La loge qui surplombait les terrains.

– Peut-être que... susurra Conan.

Il pressa un bouton sur sa montre, qui sortit une petite lame d'acier plate. Invention du professeur Agasa y oblige, elle permettait d'ouvrir la plupart des portes verrouillées.

Clik.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il la referma en entrant, puis s'aventura dans la pièce.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la porte se rouvrit tout doucement. Le détective se jeta dans un des casiers, qu'il ferma rapidement voyant ainsi Amuro au travers des bandes ouvertes.

"Bourbon ? Que fait-il ici ?"

Il sortit un téléphone portable, puis le ramena à ses oreilles.

– C'est moi. Je suis dans la loge. Je t'ai envoyé une photo, tu es convaincu ? J'ai l'ordre alors ?

– Ouais... répondit l'interlocuteur. Conan parvenait à peine à attendre sa voix. "Remplis ta part du contrat, Bourbon."

Conan fronça les sourcils.

– Tu _lui _enverras le rapport, cette mission ne me prendra pas plus de temps... Aurum.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Amuro allait sûrement assassiner quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà.<p>

À peine 1124 mots (pile), je suis assez déçu, mais Bourbon passe à l'action dans le prochain chapitre, donc... qu'importe.

En tout cas, je vous retrouve... prochainement ^^

Ciao~


	10. Masumi kidnappée

Ohayo !

Bon pour se remettre dans l'ambiance, on a Masumi et Bourbon à un tournoi de karaté. Seulement non, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... ces chapitres servent d'intro à la nouvelle enquête du FBI, qui sont désormais en droit d'agir sur l'Organisation au Japon !

Ce qui veut dire que notre détective va laisser sa petite vie au collège de côté, et se lancer dans une enquête plutôt longue... quitte à... :)

En tout cas, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

Bourbon ramena son téléphone portable dans sa poche, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, un homme assez grand entra, le regard de braise, une cicatrice sur le visage, habillé comme un vétéran en pleine guerre... simple débardeur et Jean. L'homme en question avait les cheveux courts sur les côtés, mais assez long sur le dessus, laissant ainsi des mèches descendre sur son front.

- Aurum ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Amuro.

- Changement de plan, le bronzé. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser le rectum à m'occuper des otages. Je prends le bâtiment, il me faut cette disquette.

Conan leva un sourcil. Il venait de parler d'une disquette, une certaine chose que l'Organisation voudrait récupérer dans le dôme ? Mais que ferait-elle ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Forest ? Déguerpi d'ici et va fouiller les salles.

À première vue, le type semblait vraiment cinglé.

Mais tout devenu plus difficile à analyser quand Conan respira de plus en plus difficilement, une étrange odeur prenant place dans la pièce. Cette sensation lui vint, son corps ne répondit plus, et sa tête cogna le fond du casier, endormi.

Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien.

_[==]_

Le détective ouvrit un œil, lorsqu'il aperçut Ran et un inspecteur de police à ses côtés, inquiets.

- On te retrouve enfin ! Que faisais-tu dans ce casier ?

« Je... je me suis évanouis ? »

- Je me suis endormis... je sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez quitter les lieux. Je suis désolé pour votre participation, Mouri-san.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'empresser de demander ce qui s'était passé.

Selon l'inspecteur, une prise d'otages avait eu lieu dans le dôme, et un hélicoptère s'était envolé avec un homme armé au teint mat, et cagoulé. Selon certains témoins, une jeune fille avait également été embarquée, la description donnée ressemblait à l'apparence physique de Masumi Sera. Ce fut un sérieux échec pour Conan...

L'inspecteur précisa tout de même que les tirs des officiers avaient endommagé l'appareil aérien, et que donc par conséquent, il ne pouvait atteindre qu'au maximum Tokyo... et encore.

De ce fait, Conan s'éclipsa en douce, prit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un SMS à Jodie, pour qu'elle comprenne la situation et lui explique les prochaines étapes du plan. De toute manière, il savait déjà en quoi il consistait, la disquette devait être récupérée afin d'approcher l'Organisation, principalement les membres en bas de l'échelle.

Donc pour les prochains jours, il fallait retrouver Masumi, vivante si possible, et mettre la main sur cette fameuse disquette qui intéressait tant l'Organisation. Le seul petit bémol devait être Bourbon, ou encore Aurum, le cinglé.

Ainsi, le message envoyé, Jodie lança l'appel.

- Yow Kudo-kun. J'ai bien reçu ton sms, et... c'est inquiétant. Masumi doit être rapidement retrouvé.

- Alors peut-être qu'il va également se lancer à sa recherche, non ?

Il. Akai Shuichi.

Le grand frère protecteur qui pouvait entrer dans une colère noire quand des affaires concernaient sa sœur, qui plus est quand celle-ci se retrouvait en danger de mort, avec son éternel rival.

- Sûrement... bien. Je t'attendrais dans l'appartement de James.

Bip...

Conan fronça les sourcils.

« Masumi... »

_[==]_

**Samedi 22 mars, 10 heures.**

Jodie entra dans l'appartement avec des garnitures et des sacs pleins de boissons. Elle déposa le tout sur la table, et y retrouva un Conan inquiet dans le canapé, ainsi qu'une Haibara "à son aise".

- Arrête de penser.

- Comment va-t-on la retrouver ?

- Elle est à Tokyo. L'hélicoptère a été aperçu. Mais pour le moment nous devons nous occuper d'une affaire bien plus importante... de protection.

« Protection ? »

Jodie afficha un petit rictus.

- Un grand homme, qui dirige un bâtiment : l'ITA Industrie. C'est un homme corrompu, mais qui est dans le viseur de l'Organisation. On le couvre de loin, on l'escorte en prenant la place du chauffeur, et on le questionne. Il doit sûrement avoir des informations sur eux.

Haibara soupira tout en tournant la page de son magazine.

Ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle était mise hors des conversations concernant l'Organisation, alors ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle rajouterait son grain de sel. À part bien sûr que si Masumi ait été prise en otage par Bourbon, elle devait être morte.

Mais cette mission de protection, c'était de la folie. Protéger quelqu'un de l'Organisation c'était se condamner à coup sûr.

- Mh... tu penses qu'il le sait ? s'interrogea Jodie.

- Évidemment... répondit Conan.

- Et maintenant ? On a des pistes sur la position de l'homme ?

Jodie se servit un verre de jus de fruit, quelque peu mécontente. Elle venait de soupirer un non à peine audible, et s'était installé dans son siège quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, une silhouette s'y montrant.

Le jeune homme entra, s'accouda au mur et jeta les clefs sur la table.

- J'ai une piste pour vous.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Cet homme... ce devait être sa seconde rencontre avec lui. Le célèbre démineur des forces de police, l'enquêteur des gangs et autres criminalités de force supérieure à 5. Il était très habile, et lui rappelait une certaine personne.

C'était l'agent Matsuda.

Il resta accoudé à son mur tandis qu'il envoya une photo dans les mains de Conan.

- Masumi ?!

- Ses ravisseurs ne demandent pas d'argent. En revanche, ils veulent obtenir un passe-partout... je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi il sert.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Un passe-partout en échange de Masumi. Inutile de lui poser des questions, il ne serait jamais assez dupe pour laisser des informations fuitées. Il ne savait donc pas ce que contenait la disquette, ni à quoi servait ce passe, et encore moins pourquoi cet homme devait être protégé.

- Cet homme est la cible de l'Organisation. Il a des informations pour nous. Trouvez-le, protégez-le, il vous en sera peut-être reconnaissant.

Il ouvrit le frigo, piqua une canette dans un petit sourire, puis sortit de la pièce.

- Bonne chance, _FBI Agents_.

Jodie gratta le haut de sa tête avant de se tourner vers Conan, avec un regard un peu désapprobateur. Ce type n'avait-il donc aucun respect ?

Mais Conan voyait les choses différemment, il avait une nouvelle piste. Une piste qui le mènerait à l'Organisation... une enquête, une couverture. Prêt à tout pour les détruire, il devait se lancer dans cette folie pour remporter la partie. Seul un problème se levait sur sa route, Masumi, qui était encore l'otage de Bourbon... la sauver était donc la priorité.

- Mais que veulent-ils ? Que cherchent-ils ? se demanda Jodie.

- Je ne sais pas... mais ils se font nettement plus dangereux depuis quelque temps.

Il sortit son téléphone portable qui venait d'émettre une mélodie.

Un SMS qui provenait de James Black : « Ryuuji va quitter l'ITA. Chauffeur espion. Prenez-sa place ! »

- Ook.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà :)<p>

Conan qui se la joue Driver avec l'Organisation, ça arrive. Sinon, content de retrouver cette fiction, normalement je posterais deux autres chapitres ce mois-ci ^^

À la prochaine :)


	11. Bourbon retrouvé

Bonsoir !

Hey, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que j'ai mis en ligne l'autre chapitre ! ... Sorry :(

Toujours dans le premier arc (et je rappelle qu'il tourne autour des premiers indices de l'org) je rappelle que c'est un fic centré sur le FBI et les MIB. Ce qui signifie enquête, filature, et tout les petits jobs qu'ils font habituellement. Voilà. Ok ? :)

"Mais où est passé Akai ? Tu as été drogué ?" → Il joue à cache-cache avec des méchants. C'est lui qui gagne pour l'instant ;)

Toma : Merci à toi ^^ et oui ça serait... fou ? XD Je compte exploiter ça plus tard ^^

Enjoy that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Conan ferma le clapet.

- Ook.

Les reflets de ses lunettes prirent une teinte blanche lorsque Jodie se décida à rompre le silence avec son accent anglais devenu culte à Tokyo. Elle se releva, passa sa main devant Conan, puis claqua des doigts.

- Hellowwww~ ! Comment comptes-tu faire, au juste ?

Le détective plongea son regard dans celui de Jodie.

- Prendre sa place. James t'enverra un SMS.

Le détective récupéra sa veste et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

« Celui-là alors... « pensa-t-elle.

Très bien. Il était 10 heures 15, et Ryuuji allait sortir du bâtiment de l'ITA, conduit par la voiture d'un homme en noir. Autrement dit, il avait 45 minutes pour récupérer un costard noir, et prendre la place du chauffeur. Peut-être bien qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, mais il était déjà suffisamment grand pour poser ses pieds sur les pédales, et de toute manière, l'homme à l'arrière ne le remarquerait pas.

Selon ses plans, et James Black lui-même, il ne fallait dire à Ryuuji que le FBI était sa seule couverture qu'uniquement lorsqu'il serait en haute sécurité. Il comprenait de toute manière tous les risques.

Le SMS suivant indiquait qu'il trouverait le chauffeur garé au niveau des rues chics, là où se trouvaient tous les magasins de luxe et autres entreprises. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces quartiers-ci qu'il avait le plus de chance d'y croiser Ran et Sonoko... surtout elle, en fait. C'était en plus les jours de repos de Makoto, qui l'avait rejoint au Japon, et qui s'était d'ailleurs officiellement mis avec sa belle... pour une déclaration aussi forte que leur couple actuel. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne reparte pas trop longtemps.

Qu'importe, le détective utilisa son skateboard à turbomoteur. Il l'avait laissé dans l'appartement pour plus d'accessibilité.

« La voilà. »

Trois voitures noires qui étaient respectivement garées devant une enseigne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles réputées à Tokyo. Et maintenant, il allait devoir se servir de ses petits gadgets pour grimper à bord de la bonne voiture, et fort heureusement, il avait la plaque.

- S'il y a deux voitures, alors ça signifie qu'il ne sortira pas seul. La voiture de milieu devrait donc récupérer Ryuuji, tandis que celle de devant et de derrière récupéreront des témoins supplémentaires... analysa Conan.

« Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une éventuelle poursuite. Le mieux c'est que j'endorme celui qui va récupérer la voiture du milieu lorsqu'il montera à bord, et que je prenne sa place en cachant le corps dans le coffre. » pensa-t-il.

Les trois hommes en costume noir se montrèrent à l'entrée de l'enseigne. Le premier monta dans la voiture de devant, puis s'éclipsa rapidement, il devait avoir une chose à faire. Le second quant à lui, retourna à l'intérieur du restaurant.

C'était sa chance ! L'homme en noir grimpa à bord de la voiture, tandis que Conan monta en douce sur le siège arrière avant d'envoyer le projectile de sa montre dans le cou de l'homme. Il s'endormit sur le coup, la tête contre le volant. Le détective retira sa veste noire, puis l'enfila. Dans tous les cas de figure, Ryuuji ne verra pas le bas avant d'y prêter réellement attention.

Après avoir mis l'homme dans le coffre, pieds et mains liées, et ce depuis la banquette arrière, il prit le volant et attendit impatiemment le retour du dernier chauffeur qui se pointa en retard à sa bagnole.

Les minutes passaient, puis enfin, la troisième voiture arriva quand l'escorte se fit. Conan atteignait à peine les pédales, mais c'était suffisant, seule sa tête dépassait du bas de la vitre, mais la teinte noire de celle-ci arrangeait les choses.

- *Micro* Ok. Pas de bêtises. On les emmène à la planque où nous attend Gin.

« Gin ! ... Non, je ne dois pas m'y lancer tête baissée, il faut que je respecte le plan convenu. »

Les trois voitures parcoururent la ville pour finalement, 11 heures sonnant, s'arrêter devant l'ITA Industrie. Conan sentit une légère pression monter en lui, lorsque Ryuuji sortit du hall.

- Pas de photos, virez-moi ces journalistes ! cria-t-il.

« Ce type... »

L'homme en costard ouvrit ensuite la porte arrière de la voiture, et s'installa sur le siège de droite.

- Drôlement petit dit donc.

Conan ne fit pas attention à la remarque de l'homme "politique".

"Fonce !" fit une voix dans sa petite oreillette.

Criiii...

La voiture de Conan accéléra à toute vitesse, tandis que les deux autres tentaient de le suivre.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que ?! C'est un kidnapping ? cria l'homme.

- Je vous sauve la vie, remerciez-moi plutôt.

Dérapage.

Il tourna dans une grande avenue à double voie. Suivi de près par les deux voitures noires de l'Organisation. Cet homme devait leur être sacrément utile pour employer de telle mesure...

Le détective au dû mal à semer ses poursuivants, mais put y parvenir en franchissant diverses ruelles et routes en contresens. Ce n'est qu'après un ou deux kilomètres, qu'il put s'arrêter et se garer près de la voiture de James, qui l'attendait plus loin.

L'agent du FBI en costard sorti de celle-ci et se montra à la vitre de Conan.

- Bon travail. Quant à vous, Ryuuji, vous avez des informations qui peuvent nous intéresser...

L'homme serra les dents.

- Bande d'idiots. Je dois retourner à l'ITA Industrie dans 20 minutes, ou je me fais virer !

...

Sa vie n'était-elle pas plus importante ?

- Peu importe. Vous allez d'abord répondre à nos questions. Vous êtes en mesure de nous donner des informations sur une organisation criminelle n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous voulez parler des hommes en noir qui m'ont contacté, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils voulaient que je me taise sur certaines de leurs actions. Ils ont aussi parlé d'une disquette et d'une fille à tuer.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

- Dites-moi, que contient cette disquette ? s'écria-t-il.

- J'ai entendu dire d'un homme au teint mat dans le bâtiment tout à l'heure qu'elle contiendrait une petite liste d'agents sous couverture dans des entreprises diverses.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Une liste d'agents sous couverture dans des entreprises ? Pour quoi faire ? Quel but ont-ils ?

Si l'objectif de l'Organisation était de s'accaparer l'économie et la politique du Japon, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils s'y prendraient, ce n'était pas leurs méthodes, généralement.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? L'homme au teint mat... était à l'ITA Industrie ?

- O-Oui.

James suivit regard Conan.

- Bourbon s'y trouve. Serait-il possible que la sœur d'Akai-kun s'y trouve également ? s'interrogea James.

Ryuuji leva un sourcil.

- Akai ? Masumi Akai ? Oui, il en a parlé.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Bourbon aurait-il emmené Masumi à l'ITA ? »

- De toute évidence, nous devons retourner à l'ITA, répondit Conan. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que l'Organisation s'intéresse de près à cette entreprise ! »

James acquiesça et fit grimper Conan et Ryuuji à bord de sa voiture, partant à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo.

Bourbon et Masumi étaient tout deux dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse, mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais prévenir Jodie-

- Ne faites pas ça... ordonna Conan. « Nous allons nous présenter poliment à l'accueil et dénicher des informations. Si Bourbon et Sera-san sont là-bas, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Quel était donc l'objectif de ce type ? C'était la question qui traversait son esprit, désormais.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà !<p>

Prochain chapitre : on retrouve une affaire de meurtre dans l'ITA et une foule d'HEN :)

Comme si ça suffisait pas, Bourbon et Masumi se cachent dans l'immeuble, et un personnage attendu : Shuichi Akai, apparaitra prochainement ;)

À bientôt !


End file.
